Perro herido
by lexa-dartle-black
Summary: La Casa Black a Sirius le consume hasta casi volverle irreconocible, Remus lo sabe y le preocupa. SiriusXRemus implicito.


**PERRO HERIDO**

Cierra la puerta por dentro y estornuda por el polvo que se levanta. Podría decir "al fin, en casa" pero no está seguro de que sea la expresión correcta.

-Sirius! Ya llegué!

Sólo le responde el silencio, que parece comerse la casa y su voz hace eco por las paredes. No se escuchan murmullos ni respiraciones, sin embargo el ambiente de la casa como siempre no se siente tranquilo.

Es casi asfixiante, venenoso, irritante...como si la suciedad de las paredes se adhiriera a él mismo.

-Ya llegué! ¿Dónde estás?- grita esta vez Remus dejando su saco raído en el primer sillón enmohecido que ve. Se comienza a preocupar, pero avanza hacia la cocina y le encuentra ahí sentado con una botella casi vacía frente a él.

-¿Porqué no respondías? – pregunta pero Sirius sólo responde con un encogimiento de hombros. El cabello negro le cae revuelto sobre la cara y esta cabizbajo. Remus se acerca despacio como si temiera desatar alguna furia incontenible, le quita el cabello del rostro para así mirarle poder mirarle.

No se desata ningún huracán ni fuerza sobrenatural, de hecho Sirius hasta permanece impasible con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa, desentrañando tal vez algún misterio. Remus se acerca sólo un poco más y sin mayores problemas puede descubrir con el olfato que Sirius ya lleva bastante tiempo tomando.

-No me olfatees, lobo

Remus suelta alguna risita ronca, pero Sirius aún continua enfrascado en su asunto. Deja de reír y se sienta en la silla más cercana a Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tomando?

-Estoy borracho y tu esperas que lleve una razón del tiempo transcurrido? No me fastidies, Remus.

Podría reír porque tiene razón, pero no lo hace porque sabe leer la amargura que esconde Sirius tras las líneas. Entonces, repara que eso que ve Sirius en la mesa, es un papel.

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Nada-dice Sirius con la voz ronca, como si llevase mucho tiempo sin hablar.

-Déjame ver...

-No es nada- repite Sirius con la voz un poco más alta, y resguardando el papel entre sus ropas.- Y deja de verme como si fuera algún espécimen raro.

-Lo siento, pero es que...te ves mal y ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sirius sonríe amargamente y es obvio que ha comprendido a que se refiere. La barba crecida, el semblante pálido, delgado, borracho como no. Deprimido y abatido. Cansado.

Le mira a los ojos por primera vez y Remus se sorprende de lo triste que parece, se le forma un nudo en la garganta e incluso hubiera preferido mirar hacia otro lado.

Sirius acerca más la silla a la de Remus y se inclina sobre él, como si le fuera a contar algún secreto que sólo debiera saber ellos dos. Siente el cálido aliento de Sirius cerca de su cuello e incluso involuntariamente se estremece.

-Es esta casa que me está volviendo más loco de lo que estoy, que me come como antes...Es casi como Azkaban...y lo peor es que...- dice Sirius interrumpiéndose para mirar a los lados como si quisiera comprobar que nadie escucha-Me siento solo, Remus, me siento inútil...Muerto.

Remus hasta jala el aire, pero siente que no lo encuentra ni le llega a los pulmones, porque de pronto no sabe muy bien que decir. Sirius por lo general es el que ladra y de pronto sólo le ve con los ojos grises casi líquidos de algo que asusta Remus, de algo que le lastima y le hiere como si comprendiera hasta que grado lo pasa mal Sirius.

-Pero Sirius...no puedes hundirte...Harry te necesita

Le gustaría decir: _Yo te necesito_ pero las palabras se le atoran a medio camino en la garganta y mueren despacio. Tal vez, sea mejor así.

-Harry! Harry!- y Sirius suelta una de esas risas perrunas que ya no tienen nada que ver con las que soltaba en la Torre de Gryffindor- De seguro le soy de mucha ayuda aquí encerrado mientras nuestro héroe Snape salva al mundo una vez mas. Tal vez, Molly tenga razón y no sea el padrino que se espera de Harry.

Esta vez, Remus habla, defiende, aúlla...

-Ignora a Molly, ya sabes como es y demás. Harry sabe el excelente padrino que eres y...

-No, Remus, es que no entiendes- le interrumpe Sirius pasándole ahora un brazo por el hombro con los ojos ahora llenos de desesperación liquida- Que si le fallo a Harry le estaré fallando de nuevo a James. Por _mi _culpa, Harry no tiene padres...y dime...¿con que cara puedo mirar a James? James no me lo perdonará y él ya me perdono muchas cosas.

Remus entiende en parte, a lo que se refiere Molly cuando dice que Sirius confunde a Harry con James, porque hay veces como esa, en la que Sirius habla con tal furor y desespero de James, que pareciese que él aún crece que James vive.

-Por favor Sirius, deja de decir esas cosas. Tú no eres culpable de nada. Ustedes sólo confiaron en sus amigos.

-Si, Remus, lo que quieras...pero no confíe en ti.

Y aún le duele recordarlo, porque lo siente como lo sintió hace 14 años. Quemando en las entrañas, lastimando como la peor de las lunas llenas.

-Olvida eso, yo tampoco confíe en ti.

Probablemente eso sea peor que lo anterior, porque ahora si que el oxigeno se fue de la cocina, y sólo quedaron esos gases tóxicos que están matando poco a poco a Sirius. Y si, tal vez, ya este completamente intoxicado y ya ni vea bien, porque los ojos de Sirius parecen empañados, como si fuera a llorar.

Sólo ha visto llorar a Sirius una vez, en toda la vida: Cuando este llevo a Snape a la Casa de los Gritos y James tuvo que intervenir oportunamente para que Remus en su condición de licántropo no le mordiera. Esa noche y todo la mañana que siguió, James estuvo tan molesto con Sirius que James no parecía James. Y también fue la única vez que Remus les vio distantes.

Finalmente, la noche siguiente. Ese costal que había parecido ser Sirius todo el día, se desmoronó y lloró y pidió perdón. James le había gritado que se está volviendo un Black, y Sirius le pidió perdón a él por fallarle.

Se arreglaron ese día, pero Remus nunca volvió a ver a Sirius llorar.

Ahora lo está haciendo y hay algo que insistentemente le molesta a Remus en el alma.

-Necesito salir, necesito hacer algo productivo, estar junto a Harry...-murmura Sirius y toma aire como si se ahogara- No aguanto...no soporto estar en esta casa, con todos estos recuerdos, Kreacher, los gritos de mi madre, las paredes. Me envenena, me mata pero no del todo. Me mata lento. Es peor que cuando tenía 15 años, porque al menos sabía que ustedes estaban afuera esperando, pero ahora...

-Estoy contigo!-dice, grita, afirma porque ver así a Sirius es el peor de los tormentos.

-¿Pero porque te vas? Quédate, Remus. Tengo miedo de las cosas que pasan, de fallarle otra vez a James, de fallarle a Lily que me pidió que fuera el padrino de Harry! ¡Confío en mí! ¡Me pidió que si algo les pasaba, yo cuidara de Harry! Y estoy aquí encerrado sin poder impedir que algo le pase. ¡Y yo debí haber muerto antes de dejar que los matasen! ¡Si me quedó aquí y a Harry le pasa algo...

Con los ojos ya torrencialmente inundados por las lágrimas, Sirius deja de mirar a Remus.

-No pasará nada, no les has fallado...Sirius, tú eres una persona excepcional!

-¿Una persona excepcional?- y de nuevo Remus nota la mirada gris de Sirius sobre sus ojos- ¿Una persona excepcional?- y hasta parece que se va a reír.

Y antes de que Remus pueda decir algo, Sirius se mueve en la silla y saca de sus ropas ese papel que había escondido hace un rato. No es un papel, es una fotografía mágica.

Una fotografía de los merodeadores, de ellos. De James, de Sirius, de Peter y de él. Un día de verano o tal vez sea invierno, como sea parece un día feliz, exultante, vivo.

-Reconoces a este tipo?-pregunta Sirius ya sin lágrimas y con el rostro exaltado señalándose a si mismo-¿Quién es? Yo no tengo ni idea. ¿Ves al de a lado? Lo mataron a él y a su esposa a los 21 años. ¿Y luego el otro? Creo que ahora trabaja para un loco enfermo del poder, y traicionó a sus amigos. Y este de acá se parece a ti un poco, pero él tiene menos cicatrices y sobretodo parece más feliz. Pero regresemos al primero, que joder, es mi favorito. ¿lo ves? Guapo, con cabellazo y la chica de allá le sonríe. Es rico, tiene una motocicleta y es astronómicamente feliz. ¿Quién demonios Será?

-Por favor, Sirius, deja de hacer eso.

-No, no lo voy a dejar de hacer. ¿A ver quién es? Ah, creo que ya di! Soy yo!- y ríe, ríe con ganas, echando el cabello hacia atrás- Remus...que mierda les paso a nuestras vidas? – y de nuevo es aquel perro herido e incluso se aferra a Remus como si fuera su única tabla de salvación.

-Sirius, de verdad, no se que paso, pero ya verás que todo se resolverá, en serio..

-¿Cuándo Remus? ¿Cuándo?- exige Sirius aun aferrado a las solapas de Remus.

-No sé, Sirius. Pero de verdad, no estás solo.

-¿Te quedas, Lunático? ¿Te quedas conmigo? ¿En esta casa? ¿Con este fracasado?

Remus le examina detalle por detalle, le siente célula por célula...

-Me quedaré en esta casa, pero con Sirius mi amigo, el amigo de James y el padrino de Harry.

Sirius esboza una sonrisa.

-¿Aunque ya no sea el de la foto?

-Para mí lo eres.

Sonríe de verdad y entonces los dos parecen tan tranquilos y felices como los de la foto.


End file.
